cj_and_lottiefandomcom-20200214-history
The Characters
Here is the page of the two Cj and Lottie Characters and other sub characters who have appeared in the episodes. Cj Laine Cj is a dog known in the gender of Male. He is a excited Character who is often the trouble and misery of the duo. His mistakes are also often patched up by Lottie who always hesitates to Cj's plans. Cj is also a kind soul who is warm hearted and also sticks up for Lottie. What makes Cj a lot diffent from Lottie is how their looks are as well as their Emotions, how they act and how they speak. Cj has a much higher voice being smaller than his sister Lottie, he is the most excited and usually gets ahead of himself. He only trys to fit in with Lottie through how he plans the adventures they have together like travelling to cyba-space. He is a brave character especially through the adventures to come like in Origins . Lottie Laine Lottie Laine is the older sister of Cj Laine. She shows considerate attention towards Cj and often accompanies him on his crazy schemes. In comparison, Lottie has a longer nose than Cj and also is slightly taller. She also has a point on both ears mimicking her longer hair. Lottie works for a company called Woodsplant Din Din Distribution and is head Manager of Stock Out-put. Despite her brothers high income, Cj and Lottie both live together at 172 Blueplant lane, Woodsplant City, West Central, Canis Region, Unknown, Unknown. Lottie is a friendly character who helps anyone and everyone who is in need of assistance. Angry Clouds The Angry Clouds are weather clouds found throughout Terra Del Cane. They can be troublesome, nasty and greedy but inside they can be kind, caring and very emotional. They sizes vary, from huge lands to simply a few feet. In a story not animated the Angry Clouds see Cj and Lottie travelling, and mistake them as a coke bottle. They travel great speeds some consider to be over the speed limit. They grab the duo and take them on a wonderful adventure around the globe. There was however a purpose to the adventure, as this was to be the last day of the clouds. They only live to a few years at the most before being drained back into water which turns into new clouds. Their religion is Buddhist as they believe they turn back into new Clouds. Consequences Whilst adventuring with the angry clouds, the clouds told Cj and Lottie about an ancient agreement, formally known as the "The Ignuis Cloud Praebeo", which was formed between them and Pagan Min. Cj and Lottie questioned why they would bring such a matter up, which was supposedly because they "looked similar". This intrigued Cj and Lottie, who would eventually find further evidence (through some old letters of Martha's''Cj and Lottie visited Uncle Pagan Min on a number of occasions, the first being when both siblings were informed that they had an uncle whilst soughting through a number of letters of Martha's.'' ) that they had an uncle, and would venture out to find him beginning the Cj and Lottie Origins story. David Laine David Laine is the Formal Parent of Cj and Lottie, he is not animated and only recently has been named as the official parent. He is the largest of the Laine family and is very supportive to Lottie in her younger days and Martha (Wife). He also built a strong relationship with Cj especially when he was selected to take part as a Laboratory Technician. Not known is much about David but we do know that he is a Kind and caring dog and will not hesitate to help his family as well as his friends. His age is 44. Martha Laine Martha Laine is age 43 and lives at 149 Bluedrop rd along with David Laine . She is a nearly retired dog and is always welcome to Cj and Lottie's annual visits. Her ancestry is complex, mainly as she derives from Chattian. Blood Type Martha's blood type actually comes from Chattian, the main leader of the Lords of the Elements and creator of Canis creatures. She has derived from a powerful beast which can see other creations of unknown such as Langhian. This enable her to see things that others can't, although she doesn't know, she has never caught a strange sighting on camera. Blood type: BD (Bear Dog). Charlie Charlie is Cj's best friend. He is dark coloured and hangs around Lara, his younger sister. Cj and Charlie usually hang around in Charlie's large house, being more rich they often go on heists. Charlie lives at 697 Greenwhich road which on a huge estate and is on a busy bustling street two streets down from Cj and Lottie, they venture out together on huge adventures some in the outer regions of the City exploring the Forest. To explain the monetary difference, when both Cj and Lottie and Charlie and Lara order Chinese at Tak Mongs, Cj and Lottie often order banquet A whilst affluent Charlie and Lara order banquet C. This often causes tension that results in stolen sesame toast. Uncle Pagan Min Cj and Lottie's uncle, Pagan Min, is often known for his extreme height of seven feet. He is found in the eastern region of the Ignuis Puteus Mountains and is known to be extremely fashionable. His fashions are shown in his clothing designs, often coloured in bright pink. Pagan has a strict conduct with the manner in which his servants dress themselves, performing hourly inspections on the "trendiness" of their outfits. Numerous incidents have occurred when orders haven't been followed. Check Here for More Info Category:Characters Category:Fun Category:Lols Category:Comedy Category:Truth Category:The Truth Category:The Category:Beggining